The Rose and the Thorn
by Kait Erven
Summary: Helena was committed to her role she played in the Dark Lord's master plan but she didn't expect to be so deeply committed to a certain blonde haired bad boy. Some yummy lemony goodness will ensue. DMxOC **RATED M** Heed the rating. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Manor Welcomes You

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this story is _completely_ different than anything I've ever written before. I usually like the lovey dovey stuff but I decided to feed into my darker side. Muahahahaha :) Buuuuut, anyways, I need some feed back! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want more of and what you're tired of hearing about. I NEEEEEEED you guys to R &R! Help me out (: On another note, the large italicized blocks of text will be flashbacks or memories, these will mostly happen while in Helena's POV. **

**P.S. Sorry about the wonky formatting on this submission, I fucked it up and couldn't get it back to how it was so that's what you get for this chapter. I promise I'll get my shit together for next time (:**

 **\- Love, Kruegs**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Helena and the plot line and maybe some other minor character along the way. All credit goes to JKR. And let's please thank her for the sexy goodness of Draco Malfoy!**

 **Helena POV**

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were a magnificent sight to see. They sat upright and proper, they were polite but aggressive. Perfection. I nervously smoothed my dress, fiddling with the small jewels on the edges of the deep emerald layers.

"You look absolutely stunning, Helena," Mrs. Malfoy commented, noticing my nervous habit. I looked up, meeting her soft green eyes,

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, although I hold nothing to you" I replied blushing from the compliment, not lying one bit. She wore a magnificent black dress which would intimidate even the most important of people, her hair was up in a tight knot at the top of her head, and she wore the most stunning jewelry.

"You're very kind, dear" she said, giving me a smile before resuming the conversation my mom and her had been having. "I believe it would be in the best interest of Draco and Helena to have Helena stay here until school starts. That way she can start her duties right away instead of having to wait two weeks, they can figure each other out first and then add their studies into the mix." Mrs. Malfoy said, I looked up to my mother who was smiling, looking very happy to be rid of me.

"If you feel that's appropriate, I'm sure the Dark Lord will compensate you for any money you'll have to spend on her, or I will." My mother said,

"Nonsense, it will be a pleasure to have Helena at the Manor with us!" Mrs. Malfoy said, smiling from my mother to me.

"Then I can't see why it would be a problem. What do you think, Helena?" My mother asked, not even sparing me a glance. I would have been shocked and pleasantly surprised that she had asked my opinion if I hadn't known that she was testing me and my dedication to my duties. I may have been rebellious to her, but I knew my place in a setting like this.

"Of course I would love to stay, serving Mr. Malfoy is my duty and I cannot wait to start," I said, trying to keep the robotic, monotone sound out of my voice. It was such a practiced answer.

"Well, then, it's settled! The house elf will have your things taken to your room and then we will eat once Draco arrives," Mrs. Malfoy said, taking my small hand in her bony one and giving it a squeeze.

"So sorry, but I should be leaving." My mother said, abruptly standing up. She looked relieved and anxious.

"Don't you want to meet Draco, Anna? I thought you might want to, seeing as he and Helena will be spending quite a bit of time together." Mr. Malfoy spoke for the first time this evening, standing up and looking down at my mother.

"I trust she's in good hands, Draco can do whatever he wishes to her. She _is_ his now," my mother said firmly, giving him a tight smile, I was startled that she didn't get after him about using her first name. She didn't like to be called Anna, only my father had called her that. Then again, Mr. Malfoy and my father had been good friends.

"Very well, I will escort you out, then" Mr. Malfoy said, holding out his arm to my mother, she accepted, not even looking back once as she exited the lounge.

I sat in the large armchair as Mrs. Malfoy disappeared from the room, I looked around awkwardly. Butterflies filled my stomach, making me feel like a silly school girl. I was horribly nervous to meet Draco Malfoy, I felt as if I were going to throw up. When the Dark Lord had assigned me to wait on Draco Malfoy's ever desire, I had been confident and thrilled. Now? Not so much. I stood, crossing the room to look into the large mirror by the bay window facing the gardens. My bright green eyes glistened with nervous tears which were welling in my eyes so quickly that I couldn't keep them down. I wiped hastily at the tears that swiftly fell down my rosy cheeks. My heart was beating faster and faster with every passing moment, it was dangerous to be alone, that was when I became emotional.

My mother had made sure I looked perfect today, my dress was made by the best seamstress in the wizarding world and was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. My shoes were amazing, six inches tall and black with an emerald heel to boost my small stature. She had a necklace and bracelet made from the finest silver and emerald available, my auburn hair was pulled up into a loose braided updo, and she made sure I only wore mascara and a small amount of blush to bring out my innocence. _Innocence is sexy to men of power_ , she would always say to me. I was very innocent though, virgin and all, my mother made sure of that before promising me to Draco. The Dark Lord had made sure I understood that this wasn't a marriage arrangement and I wasn't expected to be in a relationship with him if it never came to that but if Draco wanted that side of me, then he had best get it.

I finished wiping the tears from my eyes and resumed sitting on the chair, waiting for instructions on what was going on. Just then, Mrs. Malfoy reentered the room, accompanied by Mr. Malfoy and a young boy, my age and strikingly handsome. I stood, feeling a little like I was going to pass out. I could feel the blood draining from my face as nerves set it.

"Helena, this is our son, Draco. Draco, this is Helena Rosier" she introduced, I could feel his gaze looking me over, I cast my eyes downward,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy" I said, trying to project my voice so they would be able to hear me. I tend to be outspoken quite a bit because of my shy nature.

"The pleasure is mine," he said, his voice low and drawling. I swallow thickly and dare myself to look up. I blush immediately, cursing myself.

"Let's all have dinner, shall we?" Mr. Malfoy suggested, breaking the thick tension.

"Father, I've already eaten at Goyle's, I'm going to pass," Draco said,

"I can skip this meal as well, I'm not feeling very hungry either," I said and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy shared a look before replying.

"Very well, the house elves will prepare something for you to eat if you get hungry later on," Mrs. Malfoy said and she and Mr. Malfoy exited the room once again.

Once they had left, Draco and I stood in the room, looking at anything but each other. After a few moments, he offered his arm,

"I'm tired, let's go to my room, shall we?" he asked, his tone light. I shouldn't have been scared, but I was. This had been the first time any male had invited me into their room! Whether this was going to be a platonic relationship or not, it was the scariest bloody thing I had ever experienced. My hand shook violently as I reached out and took his arm, I couldn't seem to settle down.

"Bloody hell, you're shaking like a leaf" Draco observed,

"I-I'm chilly, that's all" I said, even though I'm sure he could feel the warmth I was giving off from blushing so damn much.

" _Right_ ," he said as he escorted me out of the lounge and up a full flight of stairs. From there we took a left and then a right. Hidden at the end of the hallway, tucked out of view from visitors, was a dark mahogany door with a large brass "D" emblazoned in the middle. Twisting the doorknob, Draco led me into the room and shut the door. Locking it. My eyes widened as I heard the lock click into place.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Draco said, his hand on the deadbolt, smirking and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No!" I said, a bit louder than I had intended, "sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I just haven't been alone in a room with a boy before," I said, trying to be honest with him in hopes that he would understand my awkwardness a little better.

"I could sense that," he said simply, turning away from me and unbuttoning his suit jacket. I walked over to him before he could take the jacket off.

"Allow me, Mr. Malfoy," I said, standing behind him, slipping my hands onto his shoulder underneath his jacket, guiding the jacket off his sculpted arms and hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

I couldn't help but watch as he loosened his tie, squeezing my legs together as butterflies rose in my stomach once again. This time from a different feeling.

"Are you going to change as well? I would imagine you'd want to get out of that dress," he said, motioning to my bags that had been piled in the far corner by his dresser.

"Er, yeah… I'm mean, yes sir. I, um, I need help with the back though…" I said nervously, clenching my hands tightly together.

"Well, turn around then," he ordered softly, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around. He quickly undid the lace back, spending less than a minute untying the silky thread.

"That's not the first time you've done _that,_ " I mused quietly, he chuckled and I blushed, momentarily forgetting that he had been standing right behind me while I said this.

I quickly changed into a pair of black cloth shorts and a black tank top, kicking off my heels and stuffing them into my suitcase. I was momentarily alone in the room, Draco had left to get something sweet to eat for the both of us. I sat down on the edge of Draco's bed, sinking into the soft mattress. I looked around, noticing that there was nothing personal up on the walls. No pictures of him with friends, nothing to represent the proud Slytherin that my mother boasted to me about. It was strange, but maybe he was like me, always surrounded by people but never truly connected. Everyone brought up in the lifestyle he and I grew up in was like that, it seemed. There was a Nimbus 2001 sitting in the corner by the green armchair, freshly polished and cured, the tip of the bristles were a dark green color; _for Slytherin_. I moved across the room towards it, examining the wood closely. I had always wanted one but my mother didn't think it was appropriate for me to join such a 'manly sport' as she put it.

"Have you been through my drawers, too?" Draco teased, entering the room with a house elf following close behind. I blushed once again,

"Not yet, no. You hadn't been gone long enough," I dished back, giving him a small smile.

"Ah, too bad for you," he smiled and offered me a pumpkin pasty, I accepted, sinking my teeth into the treat.

"Mmm, these are good," I nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head, chuckling at me.

"My girlfriend is going to be coming over later tonight, I plan on breaking up with her. You will be pretending you're my girlfriend for the sake of me not wanting to have the breakup process go on any longer than it has to be." Draco explained, finishing his pumpkin pasty and washing it down with a large glass of mead.

"Why would you break up with her?" I asked curiously, "not that you have to have a reason," I added quickly, reminding myself of my place. It was not to question his motives.

"I don't need her anymore now that I have you. I feel it's much more convenient to have you pose as my girlfriend to avoid any suspicion. Her name is Pansy and do keep in mind that she _will_ be attending Hogwarts with us so don't do anything to intentionally piss her off," he said, sitting at his desk and picking up a quill, "I hope you think my proposal is appropriate, Helena."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I had never felt such an attraction to anyone in my life. I had expected him to be cold and cruel but he was turning out to be a bit better than I had envisioned him. No, _a lot_ better than I had expected. My hands start to shake again as I remember the feeling of his strong arms as I slip his jacket off him. My breath was now coming in short pants,

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking up from the letter he was writing,

"Yes, I have to be honest though...I've never had a boyfriend, pretend or not," I said, trying to stick with my honesty policy I had mentally committed to just a while earlier. Draco looked up at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Have you ever kissed _anyone_?" he asked incredulously, I shook my head, lowering my eyes so he wouldn't see me tearing up for no apparent reason other than embarrassment. I was pretty sure I was going to die within the next few minutes if his questioning continued. He turned back to his letter, writing faster than before. His writing ceased suddenly, he folded up the letter, handing it to a magnificent eagle owl who then flew out the window faster than any other owl I had seen before in my life.

"Pansy is coming over sooner rather than later. Now, I need to excuse myself for a moment. You'll stay in here. I'd prefer you wear something other than _that_ , dress up a little. It want her to feel jealousy when she looks at you," Draco said, getting up stiffly and swiftly walking out of the room, locking the door from the outside.

I dragged my trunk onto the bed, opening it and revealing all of my nice clothes. I pulled out my favorite black wrap dress that hugged my body, figuring men liked stuff like that going by the reactions I got from wearing it to dinner parties my mother made me attend. She always had fun dressing me up. I paired the dress with a simple pair of black stilettos and clipped on a fine gold necklace with a small gold heart pendant hanging from it. Just as I sat down on the chair, pulling out one of my favorite potions theory books, I heard a low growl and a moan come from outside of the bedroom. Alarmed, I set the book down on the bed and crossed the room, pressing my ear against the wooden door. Silence enveloped the space around me for a moment before the moan came again, this time sounding more frantic than the one previous. And then it clicked in my brain. I gasped, my eyes wide. _Is… Is he…? Merlin's beard, he's pleasuring himself right now…_ I backed away from the door, now trying to ignore the sounds coming from one of the rooms down the hall. He was awfully brave doing this when his parents were home, unless he had the whole floor to himself. But still, I would never attempt something like _that_. For Merlin's sake, I sat back in the chair, feeling my cheeks heat up, turning bright red. My heart was beating uncomfortably in my chest. I didn't know how to feel right at that moment. Should I tell him that I had heard him? Or would that be too weird? Because I was at a loss for words. A small part of me felt horrible that I hadn't been able to help. I recall the Dark Lord's words,

" _This is not a marriage arrangement, young Helena. After Draco's mission is over with, you will be able to leave if you so choose. But do understand that you are his to vent to and to… Take out his frustrations on. Whatever those frustrations may be. Simply put, if he wants to take you, you will allow him to do so, it is_ essential _that he is operating at his best. Do you understand me, Miss Rosier?" The Dark Lord finished with his explanation of my duties and I nodded, remembering not to meet his eyes. "She's a virgin, I presume? I think that would be preferable to Draco, am I right, Lucius?" I blush, closing my eyes tightly, trying to shut out embarrassment._

" _It would be a bonus, any man with a right mind would think the same," Lucius confirmed and the Dark Lord looked to my mother._

" _The girl is, indeed, a virgin. Proven to me by Veritas Serum," she said and the Dark Lord smiled his twisted smile and clapped once,_

" _Well, it's settled then! Good girl, Miss Rosier, you will start immediately."_

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the throbbing that had been making me ache so deliciously at my center. I crossed my legs, hoping that it was enough friction to get me through for now. I don't know where this came from, it's not like I had ever been with another man or knew pleasure of that kind in any way, but I was feeling the full power of sexual attraction. I tilted my head back, trying to release some tension that had built up in my neck. The door opened suddenly, revealing Draco, looking cool, calm and collected. _Alright, Helena, think of something witty to say_! I thought to myself desperately.

"You look relaxed," I said dryly, putting on my best coy smile. Draco looked up, left eyebrow cocked,

"You don't say," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Mmm," I barely acknowledged him as I opened my book and began to read.

"So, what do you want from this arrangement?" he asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. I opened my mouth to reply but there was a knock at the door, saving me from having to answer that loaded question.

"Draco!" a shrill voice called out, making me shudder in annoyance. If I had to guess, this was going to be his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Pansy.

Draco positioned himself slightly in front of me so I was in view of the doorway but I would be protected if Pansy went crazy and came at me. I didn't have very good fighting skills and I couldn't use magic outside of school yet so I was hoping that Draco was able to protect me.

"Come in," he said, his voice relaxed and light. Poor girl, she didn't know what she was about to see. I almost felt bad. Almost. This _is_ what Draco wanted though, so I was unapologetic.

Everything happened rather quickly, Pansy had entered the room, looking very sexy in a black set of lingerie under her bright blue cloak. I looked down at my dress, feeling regretful that I had worn the black one. The minute Pansy saw me, she picked up whatever was closest to her and chucked it at Draco. I stood, feeling obligated to protect him even though I knew I didn't stand a chance against anything, really.

"Who's _this_ , Draco?!" Pansy shouted, she was fastening her cloak shut as she marched towards him in a rage.

"Pansy, darling, this is my new girlfriend. I'm afraid things between you and I aren't quite working out." He said with finality in his voice, holding his arm out to prevent her from coming any closer.

"She looks like a cheap whore!" Pansy spat, looking at me with glowering eyes. I moved closer to Draco in fear that she would hit me, even with me in heels she was a good bit taller than I was.

"You will not insult her. Do you understand me? Now get out of my sight, what we have is over." He said loudly, facing Pansy straight on, meaning business. It took another ten minutes to get her out of the house and she broke multiple things on her way out, like a painted portrait of Draco and his mother and an expensive looking glass vase. I cringed every time something hit the floor. Finally she slammed the door and was gone… Gone until the school year started, that is. And then I would have to deal with her on a daily basis. By that time she'll be done being mad at Draco and begin to hate me.

I followed Draco back to his room, helping pick up the larger pieces of glass and wooden frames. I also informed the house elves that the upstairs left hallway was in a right mess before entering Draco's bedroom again. I fell into the bed beside Draco, who was sitting on the edge, looking tense. He looked down at me,

"Now back to my earlier question, Helena. What do you want from this?" He asked, reiterating his question from earlier. I sat up, crossing my legs. I thought over my answer carefully, knowing that if I answered it wrong, I could be in a load of trouble. Plus, part of me definitely didn't want to blow the opportunity to lose my virginity to such a good looking man. Hormones were a strange thing.

"I can't answer that. If you want something from this relationship, Draco, _you_ need to establish it. I'm yours already, but you're in charge to define what this is. I cannot… I just can't define it, it's not in my nature to play the 'lead role', so to speak."

"You don't want to give me that kind of power," Draco said, his voice low, dangerous.

"I just did," I said, almost challenging him to say what I couldn't. I _wanted_ this, him.

"Helena…" He warned in a growl, clenching his fists.

"I have one condition." I said quickly, backpedaling a little on the huge revelation we just had. He looked up at me, his pupils dilated. I just then noticed the steel grey that colored his iris, they captured me with their depth. My heart pattered against my chest violently, making me feel light headed.

"C-can we please take it slow? I-I've never done this before," I said, tears gathering in my eyes for an inconvenient reason. I blinked them away, looking down and sniffling.

"I don't intend to use you, if that's what you're talking about. This is going to like any other relationship, Helena. This is _very_ real to me,"

"I can _not_ believe this is happening," I said, breaking the heavy tension with my thoughts.

"What?" He asked, looking confused,

"I just never expected something like this to happen," I replied, feeling myself blush, which was going to be permanent if I blushed anymore frequently than I already had been.

"I have one condition as well." he spoke slowly, carefully controlling his voice. I nodded, urging him to go on, "pull down the skirt of your dress right now or there won't be any such thing as 'taking it slow'," he said, making me look down. I had crossed my legs which hiked my skirt up revealing a little too much leg for what was appropriate right now.

"Sorry," I said quickly and shoved my skirt back down where it belonged and uncrossed my legs.

"Now, I want to know about you." He said, scooting back on the bed, resting his head against the leather headboard, patting the spot beside him.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark and Dreamless

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back :D It's been too long since I've updated... I know. But here it is! This one's a short one because it's Draco's POV. I want the majority of the fic to take place in Helena's POV so whenever you see a Draco chapter, you should expect it to be shorter than the others. I'm using Draco to bolster the story a bit. Tell me what you think! I need your feedback (:**

 **Draco POV**

What I felt with Helena was fire. Not an overwhelming fire though, one that was slow burning, _smouldering_ , enjoyable, and felt like it would last forever. It was something that I hadn't been expecting from someone who had been ordered to serve me while I carried out the wishes of the Dark Lord. When I had first seen her, I couldn't believe it, I almost had to ask my mother if it was some sort of joke. Evan Rosier, who was her father, wasn't very attractive and from what I understood, her mother wasn't much of a looker either but Helena was… _Stunning._ Dark auburn hair, wide green eyes that cut through anything, peering right into your soul. Her dress was gorgeous, clearly immensely expensive, a deep emerald color, a plunging neckline, the soft sheer material hugged her body to mid thigh then fanned out, making her look like an ethereal mermaid. Breath taking to see. Especially since you could almost make out her shapely breasts and ass through the thin material.

At first I didn't think that things were going to go very smoothly, she was timid and outspoken, quite the opposite of whom I normally messed around with. Within three hours, she had shown me that she could hold her own. She just needed to warm up to me a little bit more. It was then that I made the decision to cut off Pansy from my life. She was a hindrance and a possible problem between Helena and I. If Helena and I _didn't_ work out, I could go back and grovel to Pansy for a day of two and she would take me back. My losses would be very minimal. What surprised me the most about Helena was how she entrapped me, I wanted to know more, see more, do more with her. I had never been like that with anyone, even Pansy. I didn't even know what color Pansy liked most and here I was, listening to why maroon was Helena's favorite color. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hmm… Maroon, I love it. It's calming, you know? I also like emerald, it has the same effect on me. My mom was going to have me order the dress I wore tonight in plum but I begged her to consider emerald, unbeknownst to me that you are in Slytherin house at Hogwarts." She smiled, her cheeks red but this time from alcohol, I had been slowly getting her drunk for the sake of breaking some of the sexual tension that had been building in the room since she had declared she wanted a relationship with me. She had asked me to take it slow with her and the only way that would happen is if she were inebriated, because I knew better than to have sex with a woman who was under the influence. I like my women to remember everything from their night with me.

"As you probably guessed, I like green too. I also like black though." I said, looking down at Helena, who was cuddled against my side, her leg crossed over my body. If I looked at her for any more than a minute or two my erection would be painfully obvious against my black suit pants, so I looked away.

"Draco? How many girls have you been with… Sexually?" Helena asked,

"A lot," I replied, gritting my teeth at the question.

"Oh," she said, I could tell that her feelings were hurt. I sighed and pushed her off me lightly, cupping her chin in my hand and tilting her head up so she would be looking at me.

"Listen, Helena, and listen carefully. It doesn't matter how many women I've been with before you, all that matters is that we are committed, and I am. Completely." I said firmly, giving her jaw a squeeze before letting her go. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," I saw her rubbing her jaw, she looked up to me with those damn sexy, innocent eyes and said simply,

"I liked it." It was the alcohol, I told myself, she didn't mean it. But I could see her pupils start to dilate as she stared up at me. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes, swearing to myself that I would take this slow, that I wouldn't take her right then and there. The fire that had started between us was now blazing, ripping through my veins, making my vision clouded with desire.

"Draco…" She said, almost a whisper. My cock throbbed, it was hard as a rock because of this girl. One bloody word uttered from her lips and I was done for. One look and I couldn't handle it anymore. _But I promised_. I had to wait. To take it slow.

"Bloody hell, woman" I grumbled, "we need to get you to bed before something happens that we both regret," I got up, careful to hide my throbbing member from her as much as possible. She giggled as her eyes rest upon it, I shook my head and threw her over my shoulder, her ass in the air, so perfect.

I had this strange feeling as if we had known each other for a very long time. The connection we had was on another level. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be just another school crush, this was the real deal and if it wasn't, it was pretty damn close. I brought her to the spare room just down the hall from mine and laid her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and necklace before tucking her in. I would have taken off her dress if I would have trusted myself to do just that, but I was weak tonight. Grudgingly, I turned away from her and walked out of the room, locking it from the outside. As I made it back to my bedroom, I planned the day tomorrow, we would be going to Diagon and Knockturn Alley to get our school stuff, I also had to pick something up for my father and check on something in Borgin and Burke's. When we were there, I would buy her anything she desired. I liked spoiling my girlfriends and she wasn't going to be left out of that statistic. In fact, I would buy her the world if I could. It was amazing how the right woman could reel you in so strongly in less that eight hours.

I could hear someone ascending the stairs, probably my father. He most likely wanted to know what had happened with Pansy and what the deal was with Helena now that she was out of the picture. He had been a major factor in convincing the Dark Lord that Helena should be my 'mate', for lack of a better word. A firm knock rang out,

"Yeah," I called out, turning in my chair, looking at the doorway.

"I thought you and Helena would but up much later than this," he said, gently approaching the subject.

"She was drunk, I wanted her to get rest since we're going to be leaving for Diagon Alley in the morning." I explained, motioning for him to take a seat. He did, leaning his walking stick on the armoire.

"Pansy sure flew out of here in a rage, ended things with her I suspect?" he asked, testing the waters now, seeing what kind of mood I was in. I shrugged,

"I was growing tired of her. Helena as much better… Assets." I explained calmly, sipping the last of the firewhiskey out of Helena's glass. The burning sensation was welcomed, it reminded me of what it felt to be around her.

"Draco, be careful with Helena. She's… Er - she's a-"

"Virgin, I know. I could see that within the first five minutes of being in her presence. What did you come to speak to me about, father? Because I would like to go to bed too." I said shortly, setting the glass down rather loudly.

"Take care of her, Draco, she hasn't had the best of lives. She needs someone that will be a constant in her life and I think you would benefit from playing that role. No, not playing it, _being_ that role. Anyways, have a good time in London, I will be gone before you wake up," he said, rose from his seat and exited my room, closing my door with a definitive click.

I poured myself another full glass of fire whiskey while brooding over what my father had said. He had cared deeply for Evan Rosier, they had been very close which is probably why he cares so much about Helena. I knew that my father was concerned because of the fact that everything had changed so quickly. He had been quite content with me being with Pansy, she was a safe choice and was someone who was introduced into my life from the very beginning. She was familiar. A lot of things made my father uncomfortable. Trusting someone whom we had just met was something that he would never do. This was the main difference between my father and I, I knew how to read and judge someone's character, he was useless. The Dark Lord had made him dependent. He was weak. I tipped back the last of the fire whiskey and climbed into bed, feeling lightheaded from the alcohol consumption. Lightheaded but content. I enjoyed being drunk. I found it easier to fall into a restful slumber, dark and dreamless.


	3. Chapter 3: Washed and Polished

**A/N: Hey guys! Look at me go, updating twice in one week and all :D It's because I love Draco's dark side. Tell me what you think, guys! And thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites and followed this story, I promise I won't let ya down! (:**

 **Helena POV**

I awoke in an unfamiliar bed. My head was pounding, probably from the alcohol. I could hear someone moving around the room, just the house elf I assumed. It was confirmed when I saw two little ears rising just above the height of the bed.

"Miss Rosier, breakfast will be served in a short while. Would you like me to draw you a bath?" the elf asked, I smiled and nodded.

"I think that would be lovely, thank you… Um, I don't ever think I caught your name." I said, looking down adoringly at the house elf. They were just too cute. I loved little creatures.

"You don't need to know her name," I jumped as Draco's low voice filled the room, blushing from being scolded by him.

"I-I'm sorry. She's just so nice, I was curious so I could thank her properly," I said, trying to calm my bright red cheeks down. I pressed my cool palm to my face and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You don't thank her, it's her job." Draco said simply and turned to the elf, "I can draw a bath for us, get us towels will you?"

Just when I thought my embarrassment might be finally over, I was hit with another wave. If I wasn't mistaken, Draco had just said 'I will draw us a bath'. Us. Oh, God. I looked down and wiped my sweaty palms on my dress, trying not to think of Draco naked. Not yet, anyways.

"I don't have any sexual intentions, I'm doing this so you're used to seeing me naked. I know you haven't been with a man before so I hope this helps," he said, looking at me with his steel colored gaze. I swallowed,

"If you think it will help, sir" I managed, feeling lightheaded which replaced my pounding headache. I think I preferred the headache, actually. Draco smiled down at me, holding out his pale hand, waiting patiently. I relaxed a bit. I really don't think he was trying to be creepy, not that it mattered, I did whatever he told me to do whether I liked it or not. That's what I was here for. It was just an added bonus if we actually could tolerate each other. I took his hand, mine shaking like crazy.

I watched as the bath water filled up the large clawfoot tub, it could easily fit Draco and I and probably a third person. Draco poured in some soap, making the water turn a bright aqua color and made the room smell like sandalwood and cinnamon. I closed my eyes, letting the aroma calm me.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, looking at me curiously, probably wondering if I had died from nervousness. I nodded, not wanting to put it off anymore. I shouldn't be ashamed of how I looked, I thought to myself, my mother had made sure I was on a strict diet so I kept up my flat stomach. The dress that I had worn last night had basically shown off any flaws that I had because of the sheer, thin material. In all reality, he had already seen anything that would have been undesirable, so I really had nothing to lose. Bloody hell, I'm just going to go for it.

"You first?" I asked uncertainly, still unable to shake the last of my nerves that flitted in and out of my mind. He smiled but shook his head.

"Ladies first, my love. Once you're in the water, I will start undressing," he explained, not bothering to hide any of the lust that had filled his eyes. My confidence wavered.

"If you want it that way, sir," I said, trying to think about anything else but undressing in front of a very attractive boy as I grabbed my dress and began pulling it off. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I felt the warm air cling to my body as I tossed my dress to the side. Draco was standing beside me, his eyes devouring my body, taking in every inch. I crossed my arms across my chest and his smile turned into a scowl.

"Don't," he said simply, pulling my arms away from my body. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are the most beautiful witch I've ever laid my eyes on. Pansy doesn't hold a candle to you," he said and reached out to tuck a strand of loose hair behind my ear, he then motioned for me to get into the bath. I looked down at my black thong, the only thing that stood between me and the warm bath water. I took a big breath and slipped them off, tossing them aside with my dress. Not letting any time elapse, I climbed into the bath, looking up at Draco expectantly.

"Your turn," I said, my voice high pitched and full of nerves. Draco shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"My turn…" he nodded and took off his jacket, hanging it on the clothes rack in the corner. I felt my heartbeat quicken as Draco undid one button and then another, he was watching me, watching my reactions. Another button was undone, his shirt now open enough to expose his perfectly sculpted chest. I could sense that he probably was a quidditch player because no one was born with huge muscles like that. He swiftly undid the last of the buttons and shed his shirt, revealing not only a well built chest but a very well developed abdomen as well. An eight pack at least. A tingling sensation began making its way down my arms and up my legs, meeting at my core, making me ache in a way that I had never experienced before. Taking a shaky breath, I realized that my mouth had been hanging open. I closed it and shook my head, trying to shake away the warm tingling feeling I had begun to develop at the apex of my thighs.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, probably able to hear my rapid breathing. I nodded, wanting him to take everything off immediately.

After another moment of silence, Draco slowly took off his belt, unzipping his pants as he threw it off to the side. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was slightly nervous. He had no reason to be, it's not like I had any expectations of him. I had never seen a boy naked before so he had nothing to worry about. I was so sucked into my thoughts that I hadn't realized that his pants were now off and he had his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his undergarments. I giggled nervously and looked away, feeling as if I were interrupting something. I could feel Draco looking at me, waiting. I dared myself to look into his eyes, when I met his gaze, the feeling of affection washed over me.

"Well, get on with it, will you?" I spoke nervously, my eyes not leaving his as he pulled down his knickers. Silence filled the room, Draco and I locked in what seemed like a staring contest. I finally broke the contact when I couldn't resist looking down at his… Manhood. My breath got caught in my throat,

"Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath but just loud enough to hear me. As he crossed the room to get into the bath be smirked,

"What was that, love?" He asked, wanting me to tell him what was on my mind. I closed my eyes, knowing that I had to tell him.

"You're… you're _huge_. I mean, in comparison to what I've heard average is. There is no way that, um, _that_ is average." I said, trying to explain the best that I could that his member would never fit inside of me. He was at least ten inches, I swear. My mother had always told me that the average male was about five to six inches. This was no six inches. No way. And it was thick, I highly doubted that my hand could fit fully around it. I glanced quickly at my small stature and then back to his member which was standing at full attention but I swear it was growing with each passing moment. Through the fear, my body was still tingling and I could feel myself, despite the water, growing very warm and wet between my legs and my nipples puckered. Arousal. This is what it was like to be turned on. As that thought crossed my mind, I blushed and clutched the edge of the tub, trying to bring myself down to earth again.

After Draco had figured I had done enough gawking, he got into the tub, sinking into the warm water. My eyes fluttered closed, trying to not go insane from the sensations that were assaulting me. Draco reached out his hand, gently massaging my shoulders, he could feel how tense I was.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Helena," he said, breaking the tense silence. I looked at him, my cheeks flushed, I licked my lips.

"I'm just thinking about being in a bathtub naked with a beautiful man." I said, trying to not go into details.

"I promise that I will definitely be able to fit inside of you," he whispered into the still room. My teeth clenched together and I squeezed my legs tightly, trying to get some relief from the amazing sensations that were assaulting my body, my center. "But, for now, let's focus on getting us clean and to Diagon Alley, we can worry about that issue later," Draco finished, reaching for a bottle filled with a thick sparkly liquid. The second he opened the bottle, I could smell vanilla. Draco pulled me towards him and began washing me, touching every part of my body beside the places I wanted him to touch me the most. The tingling had become so strong that it took all of my reserve not to take his hand and make him touch me. Not that he would have minded, but he did make it clear that anything of that nature would not be happening right now. I had to respect his wishes because he was the boss.

The bath could have lasted forever for all I cared, it felt nice to be pampered by Draco. I even started to get over the fact that I could feel his erection against my back as he washed and conditioned my hair. Now, I was full from breakfast and dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a simple black shirt, a green traveling cloak fastened around my shoulders. Draco was wearing a black suit but just a vest this time, no jacket. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his strong forearms. I didn't know which version was sexier. Both? Yeah, definitely both.

"We'll travel by Floo, if you're comfortable with that," Draco said, leading me into the room I had first been in when I arrived at the Manor. I nodded, hoping that I wouldn't throw up all the food that I had eaten. He stepped into the fire place and shouted 'Diagon Alley' and was immediately engulfed in bright green flames. I waited for a few seconds before stepping into the fireplace, letting the green flames engulf me as I shouted 'Diagon Alley' as well.

I came out at Flourish and Blotts, the book shop that my mother always talked about. I looked around for Draco, finding him sitting in one of the chair across from the fireplace. I noticed that the shop seemed to be unusually quiet.

"It feels eerie here," I said and stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the small amount of dust off me.

"Everyone is scared to come out of their houses, I prefer it this way, though. No one is going to bother us, except for the gits who are visiting the Weasley's joke shop," I could hear the disdain in his voice.

"You don't like them?" I asked,

"No, they're a bunch of blood traitors. Bloody disgrace," he spat. I was surprised at the hate that colored his voice,

"I guess that answers my question," I said, squeezing my hand around his forearm, making sure he knew I wasn't trying to mouth off. He looked down and me and gave me a tight smile,

"Let's not talk about them, I want to have a good time today." He said, I nodded in agreement and let him lead me out of the shop, he explained to me that our books were already at the Manor. His mother had ordered them the minute she had discovered about me attending Hogwarts.

We came to a seamstress shop with beautiful dresses, skirts, and dress robes displayed in the window. I looked up at Draco, excitement surely clear on my face, I mentally counted the money I had been given by my mother, I should have enough to buy some nice things. Hopefully Draco would pick out things that he would like to see me in. I wasn't attuned to his style yet.

"Pick out anything you desire," he said, looking at me with bright eyes. My excitement had been infectious.

"Merlin, I've never been able to pick out anything for myself. You might have to help me," I replied shyly. Stepping into the shop while Draco held the door for me. The shop owner came around the corner, her eyes lighting up as she saw Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy! Such a pleasure to see you, what's the occasion?" The witch asked,

"I was told you have some things ready for my mother, we also need to buy some clothes for my girlfriend. Helena, this is Blythe, she's the best seamstress around. Blythe, this is the witch who was finally able to capture my heart," he introduced me, my heart skipping a beat when he said that I had captured his heart. Whether that was a facade or not still needed to be determined. I hoped it wasn't.

I spotted a deep maroon colored skirt, I looked at Draco before looking back at the skirt which was made of very soft fabric. He nodded,

"We need this skirt made in her exact size, Blythe" he ordered, the old witch came around the corner with a measuring tape and a quick quote quil trailing behind her. I could see how this shopping trip was going to be.

We left the seamstress' shop with five bags full of clothing, I had tried to offer Draco some galleons for buying me all of this stuff but he declined, almost acting offended by the gesture. Draco had made me stay in a shoe store while he was in Knockturn Alley, telling me to not leave the place until he got back. He gave me a small pouch full of gold galleons to buy anything I wanted from the store. When he had returned for me, I had bought eight pairs of shoes. I handed him back the empty money pouch, feeling extremely guilty.

"Good girl," he praised, examining my purchases, "you were able to get everything you wanted?" He asked, looking at the shop owner who looked very nervous as he met Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Draco, he was very helpful," I said, noticing how pale the shop owner had become. Draco looked at me and I hoped he believed my expression was sincere enough. He nodded, accepting my statement, and asked the man if we could use his fireplace to Floo back to the Manor. He agreed, although I really don't think he had a choice, the owner and I both knew that much.

By the time we had gotten back to the Manor, it was lunch time. Draco had our lunch served in the gardens, I barely ate anything because all I could think about is him spending all of that money on me. I felt so terribly guilty. I could feel Draco studying me,

"Helena, tell me what you're thinking,"

"It's nothing, I'm just not very hungry… It's fine,"

"You're not being truthful," he said, his voice low and quiet.

"Fine, I don't want you spending crazy amounts of money on me anymore, that's all" I said, folding my arms across my chest,

"That's my choice, I'm in charge, remember? Or do you need to be reminded of what you said to me last night?" he said, taking a sip of his fire whiskey. I swallowed thickly, the air around us had changed, the sexual tension was back.

"Yes, I remember" I breathed, feeling like all of the oxygen had left my body. Draco smiled at me, lust coloring his steely grey eyes.

"As long as we're on the same page, Helena."

"We are, sir"

"Say it,"

"You're in charge, sir," I said, my voice coming out quietly even though I had intended to say this statement with confidence.

"Good," he said and called over the house elf to clear the table. Just as we were about to head inside, Mrs. Malfoy came out into the garden holding a letter.

"Darling, this came this morning while you two were out, it's from Crabbe." She said and gave me a small smile before turning away, leaving us alone again. Draco sat back down in his chair, motioning for me to take a seat as well, I complied. Draco opened the letter, groaning slowly.

"Is everything alright, Draco?" I asked,

"Yes, my friends, however loyal they are, cannot read or write. It's frustrating," he said, handing me the letter. I frowned but read it, finding nothing of importance other than the fact that they were incredible dim witted. The whole letter had been about a formal party that Crabbe had wanted Draco to attend with Pansy, they sure knew how to draw it out though. Draco hadn't been lying about that, that's for sure. I handed back the letter, waiting for Draco to speak. We sat in silence for quite a while before he sighed and stood up once again.

"I suppose we should probably go to this party," he said, looking less than happy that they had invited him.

"It will be nice to meet your friends," I said, trying to be positive so he would turn his mood around. I could tell he still wasn't totally happy with me. He shrugged,

"You'll have to be careful, they will all try and make a pass at you. It happened to Pansy all the time… But she liked it." He said, I could see that he was recalling the parties he had gone to with her, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Good times?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"You have nothing to worry about, I don't want to share you," he said and held out his arm, waiting for me to take it. I frowned at his last statement,

"What do you mean share-" I began but then stopped, it dawned on me what he was talking about. He shared _her_ , he was passing Pansy around to all of his friends for fun. It didn't seem to bother him, which bothered me even more. "So you would let your friends have sex with her?" I asked, he shrugged and looked down at me, trying to gauge my reaction. Sure, I was fascinated, but I was also repulsed.

"We didn't shag her at the same time, Helena. That's weird. Bloody hell, she liked it! She asked for it, I just complied. By the time I started sharing her, our relationship had become less than faithful. She had begun to cheat on me and we hadn't had sex in months. After the first year of being together, I just stayed with her out of convenience, it was clear that there was no attraction between us. Pansy and I's relationship felt nothing like what I have with you, she had been my first serious girlfriend, so of course I thought I was in love but when we were intimate, I didn't feel what you and I have. The fiery passion that I feel smoldering between you and I was never prevalent with Pansy and I. The time I had with Pansy was good but what we have is other worldly. Do you understand me? I will never, ever share you. Not even in my wildest dreams, you belong to me, Helena. Pansy was just a pawn, someone to pass the time. You're the real deal," Draco had stopped and faced me while speaking, making sure I could see into his eyes the whole time. I searched his eyes, looking for even a small flicker of a lie. Nothing. Nothing but the truth filled the steely grey color of his irises.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, immediately feeling stupid for even thinking that Draco would do something like that without consent. He wasn't a monster, I knew that for sure. Draco had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of me but he never did, he was a good guy despite his tough exterior.

"I understand how that would have sounded bad," he admitted, offering his hand to me. I smiled and took it, lacing my fingers through his. I blushed when the small amount of innocent touching sent tingles up my arm, I felt giddy.

We walked back into the Manor, heading straight up to Draco's room. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a quick note, probably to his friend Crabbe, replying to his letter.

"Are we going?" I asked, watching him hand the bit of parchment to the large eagle owl perched on the windowsill.

"I think it will be good for you to meet some more people who will be at Hogwarts with us. It's only fair to you, plus Crabbe always throws good parties. After the formal event, anyways." Draco said, looking in my eyes with a mischievous glint sparkling in them. I blushed, wondering what went on other than sex at these after parties. I knew muggles got blackout drunk and danced seductively to loud music, but this was no muggle party.

"I hope your friends like me," I said, realizing that I would have to be social. Not that I was incapable of speaking and making conversation but I didn't have much practice with people my own age. I usually attended parties with my mom at some of her old friends houses after we were able to come out of hiding so I wasn't really sure what was appropriate for this situation. I would just stick to Draco's side and hope that he would make sure I didn't make a fool of myself.

"You'll be just fine, I don't see why anyone would have a problem with you. Especially since they'll know what family you come from," he said and I knew what he meant. Family blood lines meant everything to these people. I briefly wondered if there would be any girls there, I really would like to have a friend going into school next week. Not that I didn't think Draco would be enough but I needed a female friend. Because let's face it, Draco wouldn't want to talk about girl things like clothes and hair. He might want to buy me clothes and stuff but that was totally different than discussing it.

We sat in silence for a while, Draco polished his broomstick even though he hadn't even used it since I had been here. I tried to read some of my potions book but failed, too entranced by how Draco's strong arms worked on the broom stick. I couldn't help but picture him pleasuring himself, I mean, could you blame me? It was the same bloody motion! I felt my face heating up, blush creeping up my neck. I cleared my throat, trying to interrupt my dirty thoughts. Draco looked up at me, a smile in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a hint of humor colored his voice. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Draco looked down at the broom, setting it back in the corner and moving closer to me. I thought for a moment I was going to die of sensory overload. I felt the same tingly tension gathering at the apex of my thighs. I squeezed my legs together, this seemed to be the only thing to do to fix the problem but it was like using a potion to remove a hex. It didn't fix the problem forever.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, the same humor in his voice, a familiar tension filling the space between us. I nodded,

"Just feeling a bit… Uncomfortable," I said, my voice coming out in a strange tone. It sounded low, husky, making me sound so much more sexual than I had intended. It must have taken Draco by surprise too because his eyes widened, I noticed his eyes dilate as well, lust was very clear on his face. I swallowed thickly and Draco pulled away.

"We should find something for you to wear to this dinner party," he said, changing the subject so quickly it made me momentarily confused.

"Okay," I said and watched him pull open the armoire doors, revealing all my clothes, now hanging up instead of stuffed in my suitcases. All the sexual tension was prevalent but Draco was ignoring it, bloody hell, this man was confusing the hell out of me.


End file.
